It is known to use an expandable insulation member in a hollow space of a vehicle bodywork for acoustic and thermal insulation. As an example, patent document DE 10 2006 040 312 A1 discloses a filling body composed of foam material within a film covering. The volume of the foam flocking or fragment material is compressed to admit a spatial expansion of 20-100 millimeters (mm).
However, it may sometimes be difficult to place the insulation member in the desired location in the hollow space. Measures may have to be taken when mounting the insulation member in the vehicle bodywork to place it correctly, which measures may take some time and cause some costs. There is thus a desire for an insulation member which may be mounted in a less complicated way in the vehicle bodywork.